Pavement diamond grinders are used for grinding concrete and asphalt surfaces. Grinding is done to remove irregularities in the road surface, to provide texture to the surface to reduce skidding, and also to groove the surface to facilitate water drainage. Grinding, texturing and grooving are used on pavement surfaces including highways, airport runways and bridge decks, at industrial plants, and at stock pens and barns.
The diamond tipped blades which are used to grind the concrete or asphalt surface are mounted on a rotating arbor. The arbor is mounted on an undercarriage of the grinder so that end portions of the arbor are supported by bearings. Conventional grinder can include end portions of the arbor which are mechanically driven by a system of belts and pulleys. The power supplied from the mechanical drive limits the torque supplied to the arbor.
The width of the cutting path affects the time required to perform the grinding or grooving work. When grinding and grooving are performed, adjoining cuts must be precisely aligned to ensure proper cutting depth and an even pavement surface.